


Magic on Main Street (Welcome to the Cosmic Cauldron)

by vellichor_productions



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Flowers, Gen, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Magical Artifacts, Magical Boys, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Nothing, Witches, magical flowers, monsta x owns a magic shop, no actual slash. just platonic stuff, no beta we die like men, why did anyone lets these boys near magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/pseuds/vellichor_productions
Summary: changkyun is magical and moves to the cityormonsta x and a magic shop(previously titled Blossom)





	Magic on Main Street (Welcome to the Cosmic Cauldron)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for supporting me in my decision to re-write Blossom. you kindness means so so so much to me.
> 
> anyway, this is what i came up with, i hope you all enjoy it!!!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> much love,  
> vellichor

     Lim Changkyun walks through the bustling city streets leisurely, taking in the colorful food vendors’ carts and the busy people, under the blue-gray of the overcast sky. The air feels heavy and the thick breeze carries the smell of ozone and oncoming-storm. It makes the corners of Changkyun’s mouth twitch.

     The sound of cars speeding and slowing, parents calling for their children, college students rambling on their phones to their friends—it’s all very loud, a cacophony that warbles in the background of everyday life, never stopping never resting always adjusting never abating. However, the city isn’t nearly loud enough to drown out the plants.

     Changkun walks down the street and hears the thistle scrabble up through the pavement in the alleyways, hissing for the rain, listens to the parched flowers sing in their window boxes as they stretch up towards the sky ready for the downpour, finds the tree’s whispers echoing through his ears.

     The sky cracks open and Changkyun opens his arms, palms to the sky, grinning as the rain begins to fall.

     As the storm rages on, a sign is hung in the windows of one of the locally owned magic shops, “ _Help Wanted, Now Hiring_ ”.

     Changkyun loves the rain. Loves how it smells, how it tastes, how it sounds, how it looks, how it feels, he loves it. He does not, however, love soggy clothing. But of course, soggy clothing is what he has.

     The jean jacket he’s wearing (decorated with studs and hand embroidered stars, crystals, and plants) is water logged and weighty, doing nothing to protect against the chill that's suddenly wracking his body. In retrospect, he thinks, he really shouldn’t have worn denim. Hindsight 20/20.

     The wind is getting harsher and the cold more pervasive and the shops along Main Street are closing for the night, Changkyun still has nowhere to rest. His fingers, now frigid and almost blue-tinted, reach towards his pocket to fumble two small pieces of hematite and clear quartz (the stones hum under his fingers and he find in himself a little more courage to keep going).

     A sign, for no one reason or another, catches his eye; “ _Help Wanted, Now Hiring_ ”, it says.

     A wooden sign swings on the door, boasting the name “Cosmic Cauldron: For (Almost) All Magical Intents and Purposes” and a little sigil underneath, glowing stark white in the dim light of the evening.

     Changkyun reads the sign under his breath and grins as the crystals in his pocket hum louder and the wisteria vines begin stretching towards him.

 _Magical_ , he thinks, _that sounds right up my alley_.

     The air seems different inside the shop, like musty but not really. Tired eyes scan the shop; dry bundles of herbs (not a large assortment, actually, Changkyun notes), glow stars compose constellations on the ceiling, piles of crystals and books litter tables and bookshelves, and colored candles appear sporadically around the room. It’s so nice inside that Changkyun momentarily forgets he’s dripping water all over the place until a droplet runs down his cheek.

     He shivers and clears his throat, “Um, excuse me,” he calls into the depths of the shop, “I’m here to apply for the job.” A thud sounds and Changkyun whips around just in time to see a sprite-like man tumble into a pile of books.

     Changkyun stifles a gasp and scurries forward to help, gathering books into his arms and placing them back on the table they came from, a title catching his eye.

     “It’s a good book! You should totally check it out!”

     Changkyun startles as the man behind him speaks (having returned to his feet and dusted off his...blue tracksuit?.?.), pointing to “Stichomancy for Beginners”, the book that had peaked Changkyun’s interest.

     He surveys the employee, sputtering, “I, uh, guh--”. Handsome-Tracksuit-Man frowns, eyebrows scrunched in concern, “Are you okay, sir?”

     “I don’t have any money. I can’t afford the book,” the Changkyun mutters, steeling himself for the inevitably humiliating  sir-if-you-can’t-afford-anything-i’m-going-to-have-to-ask-you-to-leave speech he gets every time he enters one of these snooty stores (as if he lowers the property value of the shop the moment he steps in).

     “Oh. Well, do you have anything you can trade?” Handsome-Tracksuit-Man (whose real name is Minhyuk, according to the cute name tag Changkun reads) asks with a gleam in his eye. Changkyun’s mouth twitches, _a trade, huh, he can handle that_.

     Changkyun’s grandmother was one of the fae. When he was little, his mother would take him to visit her house on the weekends and he’d spend hours at a time picking tiny bouquets of flowers to trade for sugary sweets. Dandelions and daisies for tea cakes, stained glass or hag stones for licorice, and sometimes, if he brought roses and was patient, candied rose petals. She kept him on his toes (in her house, one could tell no lies), cackling from the kitchen, “Have you brought something to trade, little boy? Nothing in this life is free!”

     After a year and a half of raiding the surround areas for treasure, he had gotten bored of giving up his finds (pretty trinkets and shiny objects, some of which he honestly wanted for himself). So one day, when she asked him what he had to offer, he told her her dress was ugly (a kernel of knowledge). She was rightfully furious, but a trade was a trade. That day Changkyun went back home with a kernal of corn and a grin.

~~~~

     “Alright fine, let’s trade,” Changkyun said, eyeing Minhyuk and an employee who had silently leaned against a bookshelf sometime in the middle of their interaction. “How many chapters does the book have,” Changkyun asked tilting his head to the side.

     Minhyuk frowned and the guy behind him piped up, voice sharp, “seven.”

     “Okay. Cool, seven, I can work with that. One, buttercups are part of the Ranunculaceae family,” he started, pointing to a vase of buttercups standing an open shelf, “two, buttercups are toxic upon ingestion and if touched too often, can cause contact dermatitis.”

     The other employee raised a manicured eyebrow and stood up straight, so Changkyun continued. “Three, your wisteria is lonely, get it a friend. Maybe a tree or something. Snapdragons might look nice. Four, uhhh, some people still argue about whether pi is or isn’t a rational number. Five, the world’s largest knitting needles are four point four two meters long. Six, I’m really cold and want to apply for your job opening. Seven, Giant-Impact-hypothesis states that the moon was created when a celestial body the size of Mars collided with Earth.”

     Changkyun had gathered a crowd of employees, Minhyuk, Eyebrows, and four other employees had gathered around him. A buff man stalked up to him and the buttercups snickered at him as he swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. The five employees behind Buff-Man grinned.

     “My name’s Hyunwoo, kid. You’re hired. Welcome to the Cosmic Cauldron.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you once again, not only for your support, but also for your patience!!!
> 
> lemme know if you see any errors!!
> 
> much love,  
> vellichor


End file.
